<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Fair in Love and War? by summoneralisha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437542">What is Fair in Love and War?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoneralisha/pseuds/summoneralisha'>summoneralisha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Language, M/M, Novel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoneralisha/pseuds/summoneralisha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt Von Hevring finds Ferdinand Von Aegir to be very annoying... until he realizes that he is also very attractive. Sometimes unforeseen bonds are forged at Garreg Mach Officers Academy, and they can redefine future loyalties. [starts off pre-timeskip] (Blue Lions route)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring &amp; Ferdinand von Aegir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Garreg Mach- Stalking Optional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————</p>
<p>Chapter One: Welcome to Garreg Mach— Stalking Optional</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt yawned at the dining hall table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His best friend, Caspar, sat his food tray down beside him at the Black Eagles table, and then sat down himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Lin, did you hear who else is in our class?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yawned boredly. “I don’t particularly care, but as you want to tell me, go ahead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we already saw Edelgard and Hubert when we first arrived, but you’ll never guess who just showed up... fashionably late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin yawned again. “I don’t know. Amuse me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ferdinand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he still chubby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. Take a look for yourself, here he comes now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt looked up from his lunch to watch Duke Aegir’s eldest son and heir walk down the center row of the cafeteria. His bright ginger curls framed his face in a conventionally attractive way, and he smiled brightly as he entered the room, greeting students that he knew, or whose parents he knew. A gaggle of girls followed in his wake, preening and giggling excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And already with the fan club, I see,” Linhardt said with a yawn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caspar nudged Lin’s arm with his elbow. “Hey! Lin, he’s spotted us. Heads up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt didn’t have a moment to brace himself before a booming, cheerful voice called out their names.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Linhardt Von Hevring, and Caspar Von Bergliez! You two always were thick as thieves! I am glad to see that remains unchanged!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Ferdinand,” both boys greeted politely, but unenthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger promptly took a seat on Linhardt’s other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, are you both excited to start training at the academy?” Ferdinand asked brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As if some of us had a choice?” Linhardt quipped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caspar giggled beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand seemed genuinely surprised to hear Linhardt’s response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But... we are the sons of noble houses. It is an honor to be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin yawned. “Perhaps for some of you. For myself, however, I shall try to assuage the tedium with the promise of an expansive library.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, Linhardt, we are nobles, it is our duty—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bored now,” Lin interrupted with a loud yawn. “I will just take the rest of my meal to my room to finish. Boredom does make me rather sleepy, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caspar snickered, and picked up his own tray, and said, “Later Ferdinand!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled as he followed Linhardt out of the cafeteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand scouted out Linhardt in the hallway. He was headed into the dining hall for lunch. He had tricked and evaded Ferdinand long enough in his attempts to get out of training with him, but surely he wouldn’t be able to avoid him if they were both in the dining hall together, eating at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was determined to make friends with at least some of the other nobles here at the academy, and it baffled him that even the ones he had known off and on during their childhoods would ignore him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed Linhardt into the dining hall, and into the line to get their food trays. He kept at just enough distance, however, as to not drive him away. It was as if he were hunting wild game to bring home for dinner, except without the violence part. He did not intend to spook his prey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Linhardt sat down beside Caspar, Ferdinand followed. However, as he approached, he overheard a bit of their conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Ferdinand might be stalking me,” Linhardt commented to Caspar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, that’s so creepy. Nobody needs a teutonic boy toy following them around,” Caspar added in an annoyed tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt sighed. “Firstly, I am surprised you even know what ‘teutonic’ means. Secondly, he is not teutonic, he is a doof.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, either way, he needs to quit being so creepy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart cracked as he heard their conversation. He walked right past them, and instead sat down at the end of their house table, with Petra, who had no one else to sit with either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and the foreign princess greeted one another with polite and friendly smiles. It had become rather a custom by now for the two of them to sit alone at the end of their house table, unless some girls came up to flirt with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it just me, or are our peers unusually cruel at times?” He asked his meal time companion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you meaning?” She asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed. “I am trying to befriend some people, however they openly make fun of me instead. It is hurtful, honestly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make fun of... Oh, you mean, bully. They bully you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded. “Yes, I suppose that is the term.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, perhaps you should not be trying to make friends with them. If they are not liking you as you are, then they are not real friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I... had not thought of it that way before. I shall think on your advice, Petra. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled. “You are welcome, Ferdinand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was grateful that he had made at least one friend at the Academy, albeit not the friend he set out to make.</p>
<p>—————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————</p>
<p>Chapter Two: Frustration</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt yawned loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched from an outcropping above a stream as a mass group of male students all shedded their clothes, save for their underwear, and jumped into the water. He smiled as he silently enjoyed the view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a rich heir, who also happened to be very attractive, so the girls who were not envious of his looks, had come knocking on his door. He played with the select few with crests he might be able to study. However, he very much wanted a <em>boy</em> with a crest to play with for a change. Perhaps he would find an attractive one from within this bunch. However, as he studied them from his perch, he was not particularly impressed. He supposed he was simply more picky with boys than with girls. Perhaps if he got a closer look, he might change his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up, and made his way closer. However, he kept himself well hidden within a grouping of trees and bushes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was not alone, however. He very nearly bumped into Ferdinand on his way through the brush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both apologized politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, when Linhardt took in his classmate’s rather less prim and proper state of dress, he could not help but gawk at the glimpse of his glistening chest through his unbuttoned shirt. It was sweat, and not water, that rolled down the muscles on Ferdinand’s pale but well-formed torso. He held a sword in one hand, and his academy coat in the other. He could not help but also notice that the skin on his chest was a bit paler than on his face and neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, Ferdinand noticed his stare, because his cheeks flushed, and he hastily took away Linhardt’s view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies, Linhardt. I did not intend to be seen by anyone so inappropriately attired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, no, that is no problem at all,” Linhardt replied, still a bit struck by the memory of his classmate’s rather attractive figure. “I suppose you were training?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand nodded. “Indeed. However, I lost my privacy when that group of our classmates in the water came around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see. So, you don’t care to join them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older boy shook his head. “Oh, no. That is too indecorous a display for me. I admit I played in a pond or two in my childhood, however, as a nobleman, it is best that as an adult, I avoid any public displays of indecency.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt rolled his eyes. He did not feel up to being sarcastic with Ferdinand today. “You and your foolish propriety. If you have a chest like that, you would be much better showing it off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger seemed genuinely stunned. “I-I... What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, never mind,” the younger teen snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt then promptly turned back the way he came, and trudged his way back into the monastery proper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His sudden realization that Ferdinand was actually very attractive only made him frustrated with himself. Why could he not have found any of those boys by the river attractive? Why Ferdinand of all people?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed to find a distraction. Straight away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed as he stared at Linhardt from his usual spot at the end of the Black Eagles table in the dining hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since their encounter down by the stream, he showed signs of such bizarre and baffling behavior towards him. Linhardt would stare at him, and then immediately look away upon being caught. During class discussions, he would either talk over him or ignore his presence entirely. And yet he could feel his classmate’s eyes practically burning into his back from behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did he despise him now? What was happening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Linhardt’s eyes met with his, Ferdinand hastily looked away. He quietly sipped his tea, and then took a bite out of his pastry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone set their tray down beside his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his astonishment, Dimitri stood beside him, with a smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do forgive me if I’m being impertinent, but is this seat taken?” the young prince asked politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, no. Please do join me,” Ferdinand accepted this rather surprising offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ferdinand poured the blonde teen a friendly cup of tea, more than merely Linhardt’s eyes were on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I hear that you are somewhat of an aficionado on weapon and armor maintenance. Have I heard that correctly?” Dimitri asked politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s smile grew into a genuine one, and not one of mere politeness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed! I would be delighted to compare notes with you, if you would be interested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri nodded. “That would be wonderful, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They then conversed about their favorite types of weapons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they animatedly spoke, Linhardt suddenly stood up from his seat. He walked right past where Ferdinand and Dimitri sat, refusing to look at either of them, and then almost stomped out of the dining hall. Even Dimitri noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something amiss with Linhardt?” the blonde asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have absolutely no idea,” Ferdinand answered. “We got on fairly well as boys, but since coming to the academy, our relationship with one another has been rather strained.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dimitri sighed. “I understand. For the past few years, my own relationship with Felix has been strained, as well. He is very critical of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I understand. Just the other day in class, after I answered a question, Linhardt flat out called me <em>stupid</em> in front of the entire class, and then proceeded to pick apart my response! I was mortified.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear. I am sorry to hear it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed. “I do wish I knew what I might do to change his opinion of me, but alas, it seems every single member of my class, save for Petra, has some sort of grudge against me. I cannot fathom why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is disheartening to hear,” Dimitri replied. “Well, you are welcome to speak with my own classmates. Felix is rather prickly, but the rest of them would be delighted to make more friends, I am certain of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand smiled. “Thank you, Dimitri. I shall take your offer into consideration.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair of teens, then resumed speaking about weapons and armor for the remainder of their lunchtime. All the while, eyes of dozens of other students were locked onto the unlikely pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Linhardt kissed Ferdinand. He ripped open his shirt, letting the fallen buttons disappear. He rubbed his hands along his chest. He wanted him so badly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had drool all over his sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and sat up in the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was it. Now Ferdinand and his chest were invading his dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood up and walked down towards that group of trees where he had caught Ferdinand in his open shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard grunting noises nearby. He wandered further into the trees. There was a small gap in the trees, where Ferdinand stood, shirtless, and practicing with a sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin hid behind the nearest tree and silently watched him. He thought at one point that Ferdinand caught sight of him. However, he made no gesture to confirm that suspicion, so Linhardt felt safe there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not until several minutes later, when he took a break, that he approached Linhardt’s tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin attempted to escape. However, Ferdinand held his sword out in front of him to block him. Then, Linhardt swiftly realized that the hilt rather than the blade was held before him. Ferdinand’s hand held onto the blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you mad? Holding a blade like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The blade is blunt,” his classmate replied. “Go on, take it. If you insist on watching me train, then you should at least train with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt groaned, but reluctantly took the sword. “You know, I could simply run away from you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand chuckled. “True. However, at present, I think you are rather embarrassed at being caught spying on me, so I doubt you will flee this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not quite as dumb as you act, apparently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time his classmate sighed. “Linhardt, there is not a single second of my life in which I spend acting. I may enjoy the theatre, however I cannot pretend to be anything that I am not, even if it were to save my own life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You take things far too literally, Ferdinand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was saying... Oh, never mind, just swing a stupid sword at me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand smiled and replied, “As you wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His classmate picked up a second sword that he had brought with him, and the pair sparred, until Linhardt was too exhausted to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally sat down and rested against a tree, panting. His sparring partner sat down beside him and remained quiet while he caught his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Ferdinand spoke, “So, do you despise me, same as everyone else in our class?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt sighed. “I don’t hate you, Ferdinand. You are just... irritating. You are pushy, haughty, and just like everyone else in our class, you stubbornly prod at me, attempting to force me to be productive, and I detest it when people try to tell me what to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I see. Well, I did not intend to be rude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed again. “I believe you, and... admit that I myself can be rather rude without intending to be. However, you must understand something: I simply do not have the same constitution as most people. I do love my naps, and I do put effort into the things I am interested in. However, I am physically incapable of performing strenuous actions for too long a time. I can quite literally pass out where I stand at times. As a child I used to be more frustrated by it, however, I have long since accepted and embraced that limitation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand sighed. “Well, in that case, I do apologize if I have been too hard on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So... is there <em>anything</em> that you like about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your figure isn’t half bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt snorted. “I am teasing you, Ferdinand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-oh. I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I were to be serious, however, then I would say that you are kind. You may be annoyingly obsessed with your own rank, but at least you try to use your status for good rather than ill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand smiled. “Well, I humbly thank you for the gracious compliment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I suppose that is rather gracious, considering your many faults.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His companion chuckled. “So... do you think we might be friends now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that why you annoy us all to death?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand nodded. “Yes. I do very much want to make friends here at the Academy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt glimpsed at the shirtless teen beside him for a few seconds as he pondered the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, he stood up, and said, “Perhaps I may leave the option open in the future.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The redhead looked up at him hopefully. “So... is that a confirmation?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said ‘perhaps’. If you prove to be an amusing enough acquaintance, then I may consider the friendship upgrade.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand stood also. “And in what manner might I amuse you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin shrugged. “Eh. You are so determined, I am certain you will do that by simply being yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His classmate blinked confusedly. “Um... I am afraid I do not quite understand your meaning, but I suppose I shall try to earn your friendship, regardless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt nodded. “Right then. I am off to take another nap. Good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then yawned, stole one final glance at the shirtless Ferdinand, and promptly walked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He definitely needed to find someone to temporarily direct his sexual urges at in the meantime: at least until he determined what, if anything, he might be able to do about his ridiculous attraction to Ferdinand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How to Make Friends and Enemies 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————</p>
<p>Chapter Three: How to Make Friends and Enemies 101</p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand entered the library and hastened for the card catalogue. He was eager to improve his blacksmithing techniques, but he needed more information from historical volumes to do so. At last, he found the title of the book he needed. It was on the second floor, apparently, so he hurried past the full tables of students towards the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He climbed the stairs and thought he heard something rather odd. Giggles and soft moans. He thought it rather odd to hear that combination. Curiously, he forgot all about his book, and tiptoed closer to the sounds. Through a stack of books, he saw a girl and boy— the latter about his own height— kissing. Although he could see neither of their faces, he recognized the boy by his long green ponytail that oddly stuck out from his chin length bob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair stopped kissing, and Linhardt asked, “Now that I have given you what you wanted, will you tell me more about your crest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl giggled, and said, “Oh come now, a boy as handsome as you should surely find kissing pretty girls more fun than crests.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kissing girls is a rather amusing pastime. However, I find nothing in this world more worthwhile than learning about crests.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are weird,” the girl replied. “Can’t we just makeout a little bit more before you completely kill the mood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt sighed. “No, forget about it. You are clearly only interested in kissing me, and I find that alone to be rather boring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?—“ the girl began to say, however, Ferdinand glimpsed another person approaching them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Linhardt, what are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt sighed and grumbled, “Hubert, do quit pestering me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl seemed terrified of Hubert, and squealed as she ran off. The taller teen completely ignored her, and instead went straight to chastising Linhardt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are of no use to Lady Edelgard if you are wasting your time with girls. It is bad enough you are frequently tardy to classes, sometimes missing classes entirely, and—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet, Hubert, I still have the best grades in the class,” Linhardt snapped back, “better than yours, and better than your precious Edelgard’s. Do forgive me if I do not give a flying fuck what you have to say on that matter, or any other matter, regarding me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert was visibly incensed. “How dare you speak in such a manner! You have a duty as the heir to house—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off, Hubert. If I have to hear anyone else flap their jowels at me about my supposed duty as a noble, I will stop coming to class entirely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why you—!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand could stand back no longer as he saw Hubert physically advance on Linhardt. The ginger flew to the other side of the bookshelf, and pulled Linhardt out of the way just in time to watch Hubert stumble forward awkwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is enough, Hubert!” Ferdinand commanded. “Linhardt’s lack of motivation or propriety may be frustrating, but it is not a reason to condemn him! He is a person, and as such deserves the right to his own autonomy, and not to be used as a pawn for Edelgard. Whatever you may believe to the contrary.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert huffed, but straightened his posture and replied, “Neither of you are worth my time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good, then you may take your leave of us,” Ferdinand replied determinedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hubert glared at him once, but then turned and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh of relief, Ferdinand turned around to check on Linhardt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Yes. Thank you, Ferdinand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger smiled. “I am glad to hear it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, to his astonishment, Linhardt also smiled, and told him, “You know, perhaps we could be friends after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand’s heart leapt in his chest. “Do you really mean that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but only if you stop acting like such a hopeful pup about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Embarrassed, Ferdinand chuckled. “Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Linhardt replied with a smirk. “Did you want to eat lunch with Caspar and I today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand felt his heart lift again, but attempted to temper his excited reaction. “Yes, I would be delighted to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt nodded. “Then, let’s go find him. He is probably at the training grounds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Ferdinand finally remembered his book. “I need to find a book first!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right!” The ginger replied as Linhardt leaned against the bookshelf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand scuttled off to another shelf nearby, found his book, and snatched it from the shelf. He then eagerly returned to Linhardt, and they set off toward the stairs together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, and I am sorry about that girl,” Ferdinand told his companion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Oh, it is of little consequence. She was attractive, and a good kisser, but she would not even talk to me about her crest! It was quite rude, particularly after I gave her what she asked for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand chuckled. “You do know that most girls do not wish for boys to care more about their crests than their feelings, or their minds, or their interests. Do you not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, is that why the girls practically throw themselves at you? Because putting in that level of work into something I have no interest in seems awfully tedious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps it is tedious, but it is important if you wish to get along with other people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt sighed. “I suppose I will have to at least consider your advice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand beamed with pride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His companion then cleared his throat. “So, what must girls do to impress you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a surprising question to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand sheepishly replied, “Well, I, uh... admit that I am perhaps not the greatest judge of the fairer sex, since I am admittedly rather hopeless for a pretty face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His friend actually laughed. “You know, a duke’s son should be more particular than that. How many girlfriends have you had?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His felt his cheeks heat up. “Frankly, none. I have had many first dates, but they rarely go beyond that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you fall for a pretty face first, but are actually rather particular. So, what personal qualities, beauty excluded, would you prefer in a girl?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger had no idea to where these questions tended, however he answered them all the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ideally, I would like a girlfriend who is kind, and clever, and supportive of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt nodded in understanding. “Oh yes, you certainly would need a partner willing to boost your ego, considering that you are always overcompensating for something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand felt a sudden wave of shame. “I... do I really come off as so egotistical?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you do. Which is why you have so few friends here, in spite of your social status.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But... you are willing to befriend me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt nodded. “Yes, but that is because I can see right through you, as I can most people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand did not know whether to be offended or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His companion smiled coyly. “I could tell you, but it would be far more entertaining to allow you to figure it out for yourself. In any case, it is unlikely that either of us will have much choice in partners when we are grown up, and eligible for marriage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh, yes, you do have a point there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt sighed. “Yet another reason I wish I weren’t born an heir. Perhaps if had been born a second son, I might have the freedom I wish for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand nodded. “Yes, perhaps. I should prefer to marry for love, if at all possible. If my father can be persuaded to allow it, that is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps you might get lucky, and fall in love with another noble of an approved social standing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would certainly be very lucky indeed. However unlikely. But, what about you, Linhardt? What sort of girl would you like to have as a partner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sort of <em>person</em>,” he emphasized, “that I should like to have as a partner would likely be someone who has a crest that they are willing to let me study, first and foremost. They would also be someone tolerant of my eccentricities, and I should also like someone who is affectionate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand was genuinely surprised at that last part. “Affection? I am surprised. I did not think you the affectionate sort.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt shrugged. “My parents married for love, and are both very affectionate with me, so I suppose it would be preferable to maintain that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I see. I suppose I envy you, in that respect. I have but one parent who genuinely loves me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Considering what I know of your father, I assume you speak of your mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferdinand smiled and nodded. “Oh, yes. My mother is both a reputed beauty and very clever woman, but she is first and foremost a very devoted mother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt smiled. “I cannot recall if I have ever met your mother. I’ve met your father on several occasions, but I have seen him with multiple women, so I do not know if would know your mother from among them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt a twinge like a knife in the gut. He knew his father was a philanderer, but was disheartened to hear that even his friends within the empire knew it, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mother has long, curly blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. She is a bit on the tall side, and very slender and elegant in appearance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I do think I have met her once, then. It has probably been nearly ten years, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it probably has been quite some time, considering she has so many children to care for now. She hardly ever leaves home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Ferdinand had a chance to ask Linhardt about his own family, they reached the training grounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His curiosity would likely remain unsated for now, as they entered and found Caspar punching a training dummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt yawned from his seat on a bench nearby as Caspar attacked the training dummy with his axe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you invite Ferdinand to eat with us?” Caspar grumbled once he had sufficiently beat on the dummy. “I thought you didn’t like him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin shrugged. “I already told you, he stopped Hubert from hitting me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which I agree was really cool of him and all, but he’s acting like we’re all besties now, or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Caspar, if you had any sense at all of what other people are feeling, then you would realize that right now <em>I</em> am feeling regret for previously making fun of Ferdinand when he only ever showed kindness to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caspar stuck the axe deep into the dummy and then left it to sit there. He sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I get it. I’m sorry. I’ll be nice to him. He’ll probably make a good training partner, too, I guess. Better than <em>you</em>, anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed. He well likely entertain you much better than I can. And, thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. So... I guess this means we’re officially friends with Ferdinand now, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin nodded. “Yes. And I suppose you should also know that, after that incident with Hubert, I am considering joining Byleth’s class instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caspar’s jaw dropped. “What? The Kingdom’s class? But why them, and not the Alliance?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hanneman is teaching the Deer’s class, and he absolutely will not cease bothering me about joining his research team.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you don’t play well with others,” Caspar teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well... I do not <em>work</em> well with others. Play is an entirely different concept.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His petite companion laughed. “You got that right!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, someone approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you think you’re strong enough to join our class. That’s laughable,” said Felix. He stood just a stone’s throw away. “You’re frail and weak, and from what I hear, you even fall asleep where you stand at times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt rolled his eyes. “Perhaps I may not meet the ‘kills things good’ quality that you seem to aspire to, but I am the smartest student in this entire academy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix’s eyes narrowed. “Strength does not come from pointless slaughter,” he said in an angry tone. “Strength comes from being able to best your opponent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad that we at least agree on despising pointless slaughter,” Lin commented casually as he leaned back and summoned a slowly growing fireball within his palm. “But strength is not necessarily bound to one’s physical condition, nor is the ability to best ones opponent. For instance,” he continued as the fireball grew bigger than his own head, “I could shoot this flame at you and kill you where you stand. Why? Because my magicks are very potent, and because you focus so much on your physical skills alone, you are left more vulnerable to magicks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt then moved his hand to point at the dummy instead of Felix. He released the fireball. It collided with the dummy, and exploded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The handful of people occupying the training grounds screamed. All except for Linhardt and Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCKING HELL, LIN! YOU JUST BLEW UP MY AXE!” Caspar screamed as he stepped dangerously closer to the twisted and warped metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll buy you a new one,” Linhardt replied without once taking his eyes off Felix’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his immense surprise, he caught a flash of an upward curve of Felix’s lips. As soon as it disappeared, the slightly shorter teen approached Linhardt’s bench, and leaned down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, fine. You can join our class, if you teach me how to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin smirked. “Fair enough. But, my condition is that I can bring some of my friends along too, if they wish to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix glanced over at Caspar, who was currently being shooed away from the remnants of his axe and the still flaming training dummy. A handful of knights came in and began dousing everything in the vicinity with water buckets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean this fool?” Felix replied as he gestured towards Caspar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that fool, who is actually a very <em>loyal</em> fool, if you must know. And I would also possibly bring along another one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix rolled his eyes. “Which other fool?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ferdinand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven haired teen pondered that idea for a moment. “Ferdinand is tedious, but he is decent with a lance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So then we are in agreement?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt smiled, and then turned to Caspar, and said, “Come, Caspar. Let’s go.I’ll buy you a new axe now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay, sure, but you’re gonna owe me a little more than just a new axe, Lin,” Caspar said in a hedging tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want some of my stash, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn right, I do. As payment for my inconvenience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, it’s a deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pair then shook hands, and left the training grounds behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are changing classes?!” Ferdinand cried out. “But Linhardt, we have only just become friends! And now, for us to be in rival classes...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Caspar is switching as well, and you do know that you can come with us, don’t you?” Linhardt replied with one of his infamous yawns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger blinked. “Oh. I... had not thought of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you would rather be in class with Caspar and I, instead of stuck in the Eagles class with Hubert constantly shoving his single-mindedness down your throat, or feeling the constant pressure of competing with Edelgard, you could join the Lions and get a little breathing room. You will still have to deal with Hubert and Edelgard’s pressure someday, but for now, it may be better to have a little space, and not have to see them every single day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You actually make a fair point,” Ferdinand conceded. “It may do my mental condition good to have a respite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excellent. Do let me know once you have gone to see Professor Byleth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, certainly. As a matter of fact, I shall go right now,” Ferdinand stated with certainty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt stared up at him from his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you only just arrived?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose the sooner I transfer, the sooner we can all enjoy our new class together, yes?” Ferdinand reasoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that is true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you would prefer I remained here with you?” His friend asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question took Linhardt by surprise. He felt his face flush as Ferdinand stared at him, awaiting his answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I, um... I suppose it is fine if you go, but if you could return afterwards so we can continue studying together, that would be fine with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ginger smiled brightly and nodded. “Of course! I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, would never dream of denying such a request from a friend!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt adjusted his position in his chair and then nodded in an unusually shy manner. Then, Ferdinand leaned down with his face rather close to Linhardt’s and smiled with that dazzling toothy grin of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shall return shortly!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin nodded, and managed to let out a quiet, “Uh huh,” before Ferdinand straightened his posture again. The ginger briefly flipped his hair back, smiled brilliantly, and then walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt’s heart thudded in his chest, even after Ferdinand’s form had long since disappeared out the library door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had not felt quite this way since he was twelve years old, and fancied the town blacksmith’s daughter—</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He had a crush on Ferdinand</em>. It was not merely a matter of finding his physique attractive anymore. By the goddess, he actually found him <em>charming</em> now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been so long since his last actual crush, and even longer than that since he had had a crush on another boy. But Ferdinand... he was always followed around by a pack of girls, and it was always girls whom he had shown interest in. Did Ferdinand even like boys? More than likely not, as none of the other boys he had ever liked did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linhardt supposed that he would simply have to perform a little experiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————</p><p>Chapter Four: Curiosity</p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand smiled when he saw Linhardt step into the library.</p><p> </p><p>His friend had been so attentive to him lately, that he admittedly craved his attention beyond all others’. He spent nearly as much time in the library now as he did at the stables or the training grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt noticed him and his lips curled into an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, there were no open seats left around him, and none of the girls seated near him seemed to want to leave him alone. Linhardt appeared to have noticed this, because he walked just close enough to the table to make eye contact with Ferdinand, nod his head in the direction of the stairs, and then walk past.</p><p> </p><p>The ginger immediately gathered his materials and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand, where are you going?” One of the girls bemoaned.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, ladies,” he replied as he put his belongings into his school bag. “However, I just remembered that I have a book I need to find.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls all protested, but Ferdinand left regardless. His former seat did not remain empty for long, however, as he saw a flash of a darker shade of red hair overtake it in his peripheral vision. He did not mind, as something far more enticing awaited him upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt waited just at the top of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdie,” he greeted smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand smiled. “You know, I do not mind having a nickname so much when you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin’s lips curled into a slight smile. “Good. Come.”</p><p> </p><p>His friend then took hold of his wrist and led him to a quiet corner near the back of the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you bring me all the way back here?” Ferdinand asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt knelt down onto the floor at the edge of the bookcase that sat up against the wall. He looked back at Ferdinand.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you keep a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand nodded. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt then proceeded to pull a few books off the lowest shelf. He reached a single hand back in the space, and a sudden click came from the wall beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand jumped, startled by the movement of the church banner that hung on the ‘wall’. As Linhardt replaced the books, Ferdinand examined the supposed wall behind the banner, and found that it was in fact a hidden door and had moved a few centimeters from the wall. There was a ‘handle’ carved into the side of the door. The ginger put his hand inside and gave it a hearty pull.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdie then turned to face Lin, and asked, “Where does this passage go?”</p><p> </p><p>His friend smiled amusedly, and replied, “Perhaps you should go find out. I will be right behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand nodded, and cautiously stepped inside. Linhardt followed, as promised, and grabbed onto the iron handle on the inside of the door to close it. The stone hallway was pitch black until a faint glow of a fire spell finally lit their way. Lin held up his hand so that Ferdie could see ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“How far back does this passage go?” The ginger inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“Not far at all. As you can see, it curves to the left just up ahead. There is a door just beyond that curve which leads to our destination.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That is all? And here I feared we might get lost in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand obeyed. Just as Linhardt said, at the end of the curve there was a door with a keyhole on the handle. Linhardt then stepped in front of him, and reached one hand above his head. He pulled a brick out from the wall, then nodded at Ferdinand. He reached his hand into the crevice and pulled out an old iron key. He handed it over to his friend, who made quick work of the lock and opened the door. He then replaced the key and brick, and led the way inside. Ferdinand shut the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark in the room, until Linhardt went around and lit various candles to provide illumination. Every wall was lined in books, all the way up to the high ceiling. It was awe inspiring.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Garreg Mach’s Forbidden Library.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not know such a thing existed,” Ferdie replied in awe as he walked in circles around the room, eager to take in the view.</p><p> </p><p>“That is just the thing, nobody knows, not even the professors. I suppose Lady Rhea may know of it, but when I first discovered it, the entire room was caked in dust. I expect none have been in here for at least a decade, if not longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is incredible... but may I ask: why did you call it ‘forbidden’?”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt stepped over to one of the shelves and handed Ferdinand a book. It only took one glance at the cover for him to understand.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a book of heresy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. There are dozens, if not hundreds, of them in here. There are also books of different religions, some once thought lost to time, and some of religions still practiced today in parts of the world outside of Fodlan.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand put the book back into its spot on the shelf and glanced at the bindings of the books around it.</p><p> </p><p>“There are also books on the saints andtheir crests, which are, of course, my favorites to peruse. And then over here,” Linhardt continued as he stepped over to a section where the bookcases appeared newer than the rest. “We have the section of books that were confiscated from students.”</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of books were confiscated from students?” Ferdie asked curiously as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of them are harmless,” Lin commented as he pulled one off the shelf. “Well, most of them are harmless to anyone with a healthy sense of curiosity and a matching sex drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand’s eyes grew wide with shock. “W-what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose there are a few rather distasteful ones which cover the topic of bestiality, but, the rest, frankly, I do not see why they were confiscated to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt opened the book within his hands, as if he knew exactly which page he had turned to.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand snatched the book from him and closed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Linhardt! You are sixteen! You should not be reading books of such an adult nature!”</p><p> </p><p>His friend rolled his eyes. “Please, I have been reading erotica since I was thirteen, with my parents’ permission, I might add. They encourage a healthy understanding of sex while we are young in the hopes that we will be educated enough on the topic to make good choices as we get older.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt then proceeded to pull down a couple more books and set them atop the other book in Ferdinand’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, take these,” his friend encouraged. “You just turned eighteen, and are now a legal adult who is eligible for marriage. You should educate yourself, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand was hesitant, but peeked down at the cover of the book on top. Once again, he was startled.</p><p> </p><p>“But Linhardt! This book is about...” he steeled himself before he said it, “men having sex with other men.”</p><p> </p><p>His companion smiled coyly at him, and replied. “I know. But trust me, that book will teach you more about your own anatomy than any more traditional one will.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I... already know about my own... anatomy,” Ferdinand responded as his cheeks heated up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you now?” Lin replied in his tone that Ferdie was finally starting to recognize as his sarcastic tone. “Tell me, do you masturbate? Oh, and do you know about the prostate? And another thing, do you know about methods of birth control that we men can use to help prevent pregnancy?”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand opened his mouth to speak, but found he had little to say, except, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then read,” Linhardt told him seriously as he plopped one more book onto the pile. “Someday you may just thank me for this.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand reluctantly glanced at the title of the last book, but could not make sense of it. “Lin, what is this one supposed to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that one is an erotica for men who enjoy sex with both women and men. It was quite illuminating.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdie then paused for a moment and stared at his friend. “Linhardt... are you...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I a ‘gentleman’s gentleman’?” He finished for Ferdinand. “No, rather I have ‘more refined tastes’.”</p><p> </p><p>“So then you are attracted to both sexes?”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt nodded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Of course. Why ever would I not be?” he then returned his attention to the bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Lin?”</p><p> </p><p>His friend peered back at him. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever, um... you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin rolled his eyes. “I am still a virgin, Ferdinand. After all, I am only sixteen, as you said.”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow that knowledge was oddly comforting. “Oh, good.”</p><p> </p><p>After that, Linhardt perused the bookshelves in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand stuffed the books inside his school bag, and then asked, “Are you not going to ask me if I am—“</p><p> </p><p>But Linhardt interrupted him again. “Of course you are a virgin. You would not be so clueless were you not. Besides, you are too much of a ‘good boy’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I am complaining,” Linhardt added, “as you ‘good’ ones do have your charms.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand finally managed to say, “Somehow I feel as if I have simultaneously been insulted and complimented.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin pulled a book down and held it close to his chest. He slid in close to Ferdie with a coy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Think of it more as me teasing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” the ginger replied. “So, do you intend to continue teasing me for the duration of our friendship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, absolutely. You are so... what is the word? Aha! <em>Cute</em>, you are so cute in your reactions.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand felt his face heat up. “C-cute?”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt smiled. “See? There it is again. I do rather enjoy making you blush.”</p><p> </p><p>His face grew hotter.</p><p> </p><p>“I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Come,” his friend told him. “We should not linger here too long, in case we are missed.”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt stepped out of Ferdinand’s field of vision, which snapped him from his stupor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, that is a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>He then followed his friend out of the hidden library, and back the way they came.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand had already read through all of the books Linhardt had given him. His friend had been absolutely right. Those books were very educational, from both a clinical standpoint and a less clinical standpoint. The books had opened his mind to view points and truths that he had never dared consider before.</p><p> </p><p>He lived in a world where men of his social standing generally had arranged marriages, and had sex with their wives for the sole purpose of producing heirs. Some men took mistresses to fill the void of a loveless marriage, and some, like his own father, took mistresses purely for the sake of their own pleasure. This was the world he grew up in, and this was the world he knew.</p><p> </p><p>He always dreamed of marrying for love— or at the very least marrying an affectionate wife. He always knew, however, that it was highly unlikely. But these books... they showed him that perhaps he could obtain some happiness, even if it was not permanent. He would never be like his father, a scoundrel who used women for only his own pleasure, but he knew he wanted a taste of real passion, and real love— even if just a taste.</p><p> </p><p>These books also showed him a part of himself that he had never before thought existed. He had always thought of women to be beautiful. All it took was a pretty face, soft hair, and perhaps a lovely voice to charm him. However, it was always the countenance that attracted him most.</p><p> </p><p>After reading the books, he began to examine the faces of the other students a bit more closely. He did find that, overall, the female students had more beauty in their miens. Whether they wore makeup or not, whether they took the care to style their hair or not, he found that the opposite sex appealed to him a great deal. However, he did discover that there were a few male faces that he found attractive, also. He enjoyed their longer hair, or softer faces, or the dulcet tonality of their voices. The men who were more traditionally masculine, or buff, or had more gruff voices, he did not find at all appealing. It was solely the softer males who captured his attention— one more particularly than any of the rest: Linhardt.</p><p> </p><p>He was drawn to Linhardt like a moth to a flame. His face was so smooth and delicate-looking. His hair framed his face nicely, and he enjoyed the way only the tips of his bob haircut curved just slightly in towards his chin, or the way the white bow of his ponytail would swish whenever he tilted his head. Even the mellow, baritone drawl of his voice rolled off his tongue in a near hypnotizing manner.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand surprised himself. Nay, he stunned himself. The eldest son and heir to the most powerful man in the Adrestian Empire found himself attracted to the eldest son and heir of the wealthiest family in the Empire.</p><p> </p><p>He had no clue how to react to this realization. He even feared that he would act awkwardly around his friend now, after finally growing closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ferdinand.”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt’s half yawning drawl greeted him as he walked past. Startled, but eager to not be left behind, Ferdinand scrambled to catch up to the object of his affections.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Linhardt! Did you sleep well? Did you have good dreams?”</p><p> </p><p>His friend raised a curious brow at him. “Ferdie, it is a bit early to be bombarded with questions. One at a time, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, to answer your questions: I suppose I slept fine. I was up quite late reading, but when I did sleep it was satisfactory. As for dreams, I cannot recall them, so I couldn’t say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. Well, are you rested enough for stable duty this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I am never rested enough for stable duty, although I suppose it is made more tolerable by your presence.”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand brimmed excitedly. “Excellent, because in addition to treats for the horses, I also brought some treats for us!”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt leaned closer and attempted to reach around to his bag. “What did you bring?”</p><p> </p><p>He clutched his bag tightly. “Lin! You must wait until we have finished with the horses! After that we may indulge.”</p><p> </p><p>His companion rolled his eyes, but backed off. “Fine, fine. Let us be on our way.”</p><p> </p><p>They quietly walked to the stables together, and then set straight to work once they arrived at the stables. Ferdinand was pleased that Linhardt seemed to have found some motivation to complete his work, so he felt comfortable leaving his bag unattended while they worked.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had finished cleaning out the stalls and feeding the animals, Ferdinand began to brush one of the horses. After all that hard work, brushing the horse felt so relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he heard shuffling, and the sounds of a paper bag opening. He immediately dropped the brush and ran over to find Linhardt seated beside Ferdinand’s open bag, with a paper bag open on his lap, and a half eaten cookie in his hand. His expression was thoughtful as he chewed.</p><p> </p><p>Once his blue eyes locked onto Ferdie, he realized he had been caught, and attempted to play it off.</p><p> </p><p>“These cookies are actually decent. Did you make them yourself?” Lin inquired casually.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... Linhardt... those cookies are for the horses.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand stopped moving with the cookie mere centimeters from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand then tentatively approached Linhardt and carefully picked the paper bag off of his lap, and removed the remnant of the half-eaten cookie from between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes, so I make these cookies for my horses back home. They’re made of oats, molasses, and apples. I even contacted the breeder for my favorite horse to develop a recipe that was both healthy and appetizing for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean... I was eating... horse food?”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdie nodded. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“So... is there anything in them that is unsafe for humans to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>That particular question was rather surprising. “Oh, no, I always taste test the batter before I bake them to be certain that the batter turned out right.”</p><p> </p><p>To surprise him even further, Lin then snatched the half eaten cookie back and shoved the remainder into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>This was certainly not how he intended the morning’s events to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of attempting to find the words to respond to that, he merely pointed at his school bag and said, “There is a cloth pouch inside. It has some gourmet chocolate truffles inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes!” His friend replied as his hands eagerly dove into the bag.</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand, still a bit dazed, took the bag of horse cookies over to the animals, and fed the remaining cookies to them. When he finished, he peered back at Linhardt, who now laid back on a bunch of hay, quietly murmuring happily as his cheek puffed out from the truffle inside his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He was... <em>strangely cute</em>. Now that Ferdie had a few minutes to process the past several minutes, he realized that strangely cute was indeed the best way to describe his crush. Strange, but also cute. Linhardt’s idiosyncrasies, rather than proving to be a deterrent, made him endearing.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt leaned over Felix’s shoulder to correct him on the small flame growing from his hand. His newest friend grunted in irritation, but made the correction. The flame grew larger.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the training grounds opened. Ferdinand and Dimitri entered, both speaking animatedly about lance techniques. Both Linhardt and Felix’s attentions were captured by their entrance. The blonde and the ginger both laughed heartily at a joke that passed between them. Felix’s flame fizzled out. Linhardt forgot what they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Dimitri and Ferdinand spotted them. They both smiled and waved. Linhardt waved back. Felix, however, turned away with a slight flush in his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, the <em>Boar</em> is here,” the raven haired teen grumbled quietly, as he turned to walk further away from their fairer companions.</p><p> </p><p>Lin glanced back at Dimitri’s disappointed face before he turned to follow Felix to the bench where their bags sat. His fellow dark haired companion gathered up his own bag and slung it over his shoulder. Linhardt followed suit, and followed in Felix’s gloomy wake.</p><p> </p><p>Felix walked right past Ferdinand, but acknowledged neither him nor Dimitri. As Linhardt passed, Ferdinand reached out and gently grabbed onto his hand to briefly stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything well with Felix?” The ginger asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lin rolled his eyes, and jokingly replied, “Oh, who the hell knows with Felix?”</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand gave him a sympathetic smile, and released his hand. Linhardt glanced past his crush to find Dimitri’s uncharacteristically grim face.</p><p> </p><p>“I will see you at dinner, Ferdinand.”</p><p> </p><p>His crush nodded. Lin then continued on after Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Once, he caught up with Felix, Linhardt asked, “So, what is there between you and Dimitri, anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s none of your damn business.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin rolled his eyes. “Fine. I suppose I could just return and ask Dimitri to satisfy my curiosity.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix grunted. “Fine. We were nearly inseparable as children, but now he’s changed. He’s a <em>beast</em> now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I assume you are referring to what happened in Duscur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He changed after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well I would assume that being traumatized would change anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix huffed. “Don’t go making excuses for him. You don’t know half the shit he’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt nodded. “You are right, I don’t. But I do not think that Dimitri is the only one of you two who is traumatized.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I certainly would not dream of doing such a thing as fucking off.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pissing me off. Go mind your own business now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother. You are traumatized by your brother’s death.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will fucking stab you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not before I can blow up a fire ball in your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bite me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just answer me one question.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix huffed. “Ask your question, and I’ll decide if I’m willing to answer.”</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt stared very seriously into Felix’s eyes before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you truly hate Dimitri, or do you actually hate how much you care for him?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s face burned red.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>His companion unceremoniously turned on his heel and stormed off.</p><p> </p><p>Linhardt smiled cheekily, and then turned to walk in the direction of the library.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>